Electrooptical modulators, switches and optical parametric devices based upon the nonlinear optical properties of materials are known in the art. Generally, these devices have utilized inorganic crystals, e.g., LiNbO.sub.3 as the optically nonlinear media. More recently, organic crystalline materials, e.g., 2-methyl-4-nitroaniline, have been shown to have a figure of merit as an optically nonlinear active material which is gretaer than that of LiNbO.sub.3. In addition, due to the electronic states associated with the effect, the organic crystalline materials not only have large intrinsic second order nonlinear optical susceptibilities, but potentially possess very fast switching times. Further, associated with such second order nonlinear optical effect is a linear electrooptical effect.
One problem, however, in obtaining an optically nonlinear medium for device application of the type previously described is the difficulty in providing uniform crystalline structures, and then films of such materials in a manner to be suitable for integrated devices. We have now developed electrooptic and optical parametric devices and optically nonlinear media used therein which do not use or require crystalline structures.